Hunted
by jazziez-gal
Summary: 100 years from when things left off things are alot differen't in the Cullen household. People know that there are vampires in the world and they are being hunted! How do the Cullens stay alive? Come and see for you selves. GREAT STORY!
1. Backround Story

Hunted

This is what happens to the Cullen's one hundred years from when Breaking Dawn left off. Humans found out about werewolves and have killed all of them, including Jacob. Jacob by that time was a part of the family. He was Renesmee's husband and Emma's father. (Emma is third human, third werewolf, and third vampire. One of a kind. Renesmee and Jacob's daughter.) Renesmee was left heart broken, but more importantly one of the werewolves before their death gave away that vampires exist and their descriptions. Sparkle in the sun, pale, beautiful, doesn't eat, and they of course drink blood. At first the humans laughed, but after finding a coven they sent out a warning to the world to contact the police if they suspect anybody. So far because of their diet the Cullen's have been able to escape the people but they still must be very careful, and never give them selves away.

**Authors Note**

This may be in the future but I don't want to deal with super cool technology, ignore everything. I will be switching perspectives between everyone in the house hold. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emma, (who is eight by the way and ages normally) Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. For a little more back round. Renesmee never wanted to be a mother and unlike Bella she doesn't take to it very well. I am making her a sort of a club girl for these purposes, so she agreed for Emma to be the family's child. Bella didn't like this at all but Rosalie and Esme loved the idea of being her honorary mothers. Bella and Alice serve as her sisters. Jasper and Emmett as her brothers and Edward and Carlisle as her fathers. Confusing I know but live with it, I think it is adorable.

Also I am writing my own book so this comes second. I will get to it when I can sorry! Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: SM owns characters and their personalities. She owns the original story line. What I a making out of the characters is all mine :D


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's Perspective

Chapter Two – Moving Away

POV – Bella

I sighed. We were moving again. Now we had to move more then ever because of everything that has been going on. How could those werewolves have turned us in? It was cruel and unfit. We would have never turned them in to get killed but then again we were a different species, and a much smarter one.

I decided to pack my bags at human speed today. I never thought I would love South America so much, but there was always something to do here. I loved going to visit the ancient ruins with Edward. There were so many to explore! I had never much liked the outdoors before but now it didn't seem too bad. I mean I would never get tired from walking or running too far and it was one way to get away from out growing family.

It was so weird to be a grandmother. I never could comprehend the fact. But if it felt this weird to me I could only imagine how weird it was for Carlisle and Esme. After all they were the great grandparents. I shuddered at the thought.

We were all basically the same age. Renesmee had stopped ageing at what appeared to be twenty-five years but in reality it was only five. Even thinking of Renesmee made me sad for her. She was now a single parent and I think she is lashing out a little bit. I mean I have never known Renesmee as the type to go out to bars and such but lately that's all she seems to be doing. She can have as many drinks as she wants and she never gets drunk. Sometimes I wondered what alcohol tasted like, I had only tried little sips when I was human and I wasn't about to try some now.

We were going back to North America which I must say is my favorite continent, well if we stay clear of Mexico. We were going to live in Canada, out east in a small island called Prince Edward Island. Once Emmett heard the name he had started accusing Edward of being a prince and not telling us. Edward was not happy.

"Bella." Emma called up in her precious child like voice. She was adorable and as Renesmee put it, the family child. She treated all of us like family which of course we all were but there were no aunts in this house and huge supply of mothers. Renesmee called it giving everybody what they wanted. I called it shrugging off her motherly responsibilities.

Emma thought of me as a sister instead of the grandmother I was. As much as I didn't want to be a grandmother, I didn't want to be a sister either. I would take what I could get with little Emma though. She really was one of the most adorable creatures ever, and the most original. We all thought Renesmee was special, but she is nothing compared to her daughter. Her temperature remains the same as any other human, the werewolf and vampire in her equalizing. She really was more human than anything but incredibly strong. And she is the only werewolf left standing that we knew of.

I sighed and lifted her up into my arms. "Yes my sweet Emma?" I asked as I looked into her deep brown eyes. Just like her fathers. I wouldn't dare mention Jacob in this house though. At least not when Renesmee was around. You never knew what she was going to do. I couldn't imagine loosing Edward to a human in the very least!

"Do we have to go?" she asked with a much saddened look. "Mommy just finished redecorating my room." Mommy being Esme of course. She had come up with a different name for all of them. Mom was Rosalie, and Momma being Renesmee. I was just Bella or sometimes I could get her to call me gammy. She had yet to make the connection. Edward was daddy. Which annoyed me to no end, and Carlisle was dad. Everyone BUT me was thrilled about this.

"Alice bought lots of new things to decorate your room with when we get to PEI." I assured her. PEI being Prince Edward Island. Emmett had gotten to poor child to make fun of Edward for the name as well. It was all in good fun but I didn't like her learning all of these jokes with him. I couldn't blame Emmett. It was in his nature I mean after all he was the idiot who wanted to take on a bear in his human years.

"Okay." Emma pouted and the got out of my arms and ran out of the room. Now I really was running out of time so I decided to pack a little faster. If only Alice wouldn't buy us all these cloths we wouldn't have so much to pack!

Edward walked in smiling got right in my line of running so that I ran into him. At least that was one thing that hasn't changed in the past one hundred years. My love for Edward. I kissed him quickly and then went back to packing. Edward gave a small chuckle. "You need help?" he asked.

"Help would be nice." His stuff was already packed in the corner. He had done so a week ago, but then again he ended up throwing away a lot of things. The night I was going to pack… well let's just say I got busy with other things. I haven't had a chance since.


	3. Chapter 3 Jasper's Perspective

_**Author Note**_

_To answer questions yes I am Canadian, I thought I would start out somewhere semi familiar but they will be moving around a lot. I am open to locations (If you suggest one can you tell me what their school system is like. It is so confusing to me!) And I'm sorry if my chapters are short and I don't write a lot but I am way busy and there will be a lot of chapters if this goes well. Oh and I decided that Renesmee can show herself memories as well, just to make things that much better._

Chapter 3 – New Home, New People to Deal With

POV – Jasper

The first day in a new house is always a field of emotions. Everyone is feeling something different and of course Carlisle expects me to calm them all down. What if I am excited too? Either way I tried my best.

Edward was a wreck on the plane, alert at every minute, eyes darting from Bella to Renesmee to Emma. Then he would ask the flight attendant if the flight was going as planned. I think after about ten times she avoided our side of the plane.

Both Rosalie and Esme were worrying about Emma. She seemed to be the highlight of attention, which wasn't a surprise. The rest of them were relatively calm, for the most part that is. A little burst of excitement from Alice here and there but I wouldn't have that any other way.

Out cars were waiting for us in the parking lot. Edward still had that same silver Volvo. He had already had three different engines put in and soon would be his fourth. Every time one of us tried to get him to trade it in he would say it was vintage. Then we would sigh and walk away. Never bother anyone in this house about their car choice. Some of us (Emmett) learned the hard way.

The house was the regular for us. A mansion on the ocean, well it wasn't like there _wasn't_ a house on the ocean, PEI being as small as it is. Alice scooped Emma up to show her room, which was done, in complete pink the way that Alice likes it, well for Emma's room anyways. I heard her gasp upstairs in delight. She loved pink. Alice was squealing along with her. Yes a new house was fun until we got enrolled in school.

I sighed and enjoyed the moment. Every one was racing to their rooms, some for reasons I didn't really want to know about. I heard Renesmee walking up the stairs slowly taking everything in I presume. I followed her up into her room.

"What do you want Jasper?" she asked with out turning around. She was looking out her window onto the ocean.

"Shouldn't that be uncle Jasper to you?" I joked.

"I'd rather not…" she said quietly, she let her sentence trail off. She seemed to do that a lot lately. The whole energy around her was sadness, which wasn't anything new. She had never been the same since Jacob was no longer around. We all knew better then to ask her what was wrong, we all of course knew the answer but it always seemed like the right thing to say. She always walked away, or ran if we were outside.

I watched her touch her hand to her heart lightly. Remembering him I presumed. She got a bit calmer but the same as before. "Renesmee do you want to take a look around the island?" I asked.

She took her arm away and actually turned to face me, that was rare even after ten years without him. "I'd rather not." She whispered. I turned to leave but then she spoke again. "But you can do one thing for me." She whispered. I turned around once more. "Could you… make me happy, just for a minute?" she asked takeing a step towards me. "Please?"

"You need to be willing." I said. Of course she already knew that.

"I can try."

I tried my best to change her energy. She closed her eyes and she was instantly at peace. Not exactly happy, but defiantly not as sad as she was. When she finally told me to stop she asked just one more thing. "Just tell my parents that I'll be okay." She whispered.

"You should tell them yourself." I whispered low enough for Bella and Edward not to hear. Renesmee looked down. "I will." I promised. She gave a small smile as I walked out of the room.

I found my way to Alice and my room. It was a dark green with cream accents. I told Alice if she made our room any colour that was too bright I would never go in. Apparently she got the message.

I could hear Alice in the hallway coming towards out room when the doorbell rang. I came walking out and Alice had a blank expression on her face. I grabbed her hand until she came out of it. It wasn't long but long enough that the door was already answered. Neighbours.

Alice and I peered over the balcony over the front hallway looking at them. A woman and her husband stood there. They seemed rather nice.

"They won't cause any harm," she whispered in my ear. That's what she had seen then. Edward came up behind us just as their teenage son came in behind them.

"I'm Caroline and this is my husband Samuel and my son Chris," the woman said. Renesmee came over beside me on the balcony. She was starring at the boy and to her surprise he looked back. She looked away playing shy in front of Edward, as if he didn't know all about her nightlife.

The family handed Esme a pie. Emmett almost choked in disgust, one more thing that we would be forced to eat. I was also fixated on their boy though. I didn't know what it was about him. Maybe he demanded attention but everyone in the room was starring at him. His dark hair was hanging in his eyes and he was wearing a sweatshirt, nothing that would ever draw attention.

Renesmee retreated back to her room. "There is nothing out of the ordinary with that boy." Edward whispered in both Alice's and my ear. "He was scared at Emmett, he wants to bang Renesmee." He shook his head. "And Bella for that matter. Alice too but he saw her with you…" So in conclusion nothing out of the ordinary.

"But there is something there about him." Alice whispered but then as we looked back down they were gone, just some neighbours coming to say hello. The house went back to normal, like they were never here, well other then the fact there was a pie sitting on the kitchen table.

After a refreshing but small hunt we all sat down at the television that night the news was the only channel we had so far. The news lady was announcing the weather. None of us were very interested. Alice was telling me every single reaction Emma had. As if I didn't feel it, but it was rare these days to see her so happy so I endured it by looking into her smiling eyes.

"There was coven of vampires found in the south eastern part of America." The reporter announced. The environment in the room darkened and al eyes were now on the television. Alice gripped my hand. I thought I was going to be sick from the wave of emotion.

"There were three of them travelling together. Sadly our people were only able to kill two of them so all people in the area are advised to watch out." On the screen came some percussion lists. Locks on the doors and wearing a lot of perfume to mask the scent of your blood. As if that would stop us if we wanted blood that badly.

Net came a full out description of what we look like. Pale skinned, beautiful, don't eat, and they sparkle in the sun were all on the list. All things the werewolves had sold out on us. The next thing I knew the television screen was blank.

"Know one needed to watch that." Esme whispered and walked into the kitchen. Carlisle nodded his head and followed her out. As I looked around I saw all of the terrified faces of my family. Even Emmett was scared now.

At first he questioned on how the humans would have been able kill someone as powerful as us. The answer was simple. A bomb could both rip us apart and set us on fire, a crewel death, one that if any one of us died we would all want to go with them.

_Okay well I hoped you all liked it, and the Vulturi will be explained in time don't worry. I absolutely love to hear your comments thank you all for you love and support! _

_-Ally_


	4. Chapter 4 Renesmee's Perspective

**Author Note**

_Yes I am Erin/ Ally if you must know. I cannot wait until later on in the fanfic though, believe me it gets very, very good. Thanks for the locations but I was thinking other countries/continents if you please. Maybe England will be next I don't know._

Chapter 4 – Sad Memories but the Best Pranks

POV = Renesmee

I left late that night to explore the island. Sneaking out was hard when no one in the house slept, but if you waited for one of those nights where everyone is busy they don't seem to notice you leave out your window.

The good thing about being half vampire is that I didn't have to sleep. I liked sleeping though. When I slept I didn't have to live, not living without crushing your family was always a plus.

I walked along the beach. The cold water was splashing up on the rocks and occasionally up on me. It didn't other me too much though.

It was a full moon and it shone on the water. The beach looked a lot like La Push beach. I used to go there every summer, but it has been years. Long, hard years.

I looked out on the water and stood there for a long time. I remembered every single time Jacob and I had been on that beach… countless times. He loved that beach, he grew up there, and he took me there on our first date. Bella still thought it was when I was physically eighteen, but it was when I was physically sixteen. She would have killed him herself if she knew.

I remember before we did learning how to keep things from Edward like it was the end of the world if he were to find out. Alice of course was the only one that knew about us and she swore not to tell, not even Jasper.

I remembered the wedding. We had been dating for four human years but it seemed like decades to me. Alice made a big deal out of things like she usually did. Everyone on the reservation came that night and every vampire I knew came too. We had to move the wedding outside it was so big. Edward walked me down the isle and everything back then seemed like it was going to be perfect. Jacob moved in that night.

Then I remembered Alice and Rose running up to me one day and towing me to the bathroom. That was when I found out that I was going to have Emma. I remember Bella walking in on Rose talking to me about it. I wasn't sure at the time if she was trying to tell me facts about parenting or scaring me into giving her the child. Bella flipped out and started screaming. That was of course how everyone else in the house found out. I had a mob around me in seconds. I would always remember Jacobs shocked face and Edwards scared face. I think since Bella just about died with me he thought the same thing would happen, it of course didn't.

I sighed. I would go gladly go back to that moment, even if it meant going through horrible embarrassment again.

I sat down next to a rock and leaned my head against it. So much for exploring the island. I didn't have the heart to do so now. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away.

I jerked up that morning. I had never meant to let myself fall asleep. I was in my bed and Emmett welcomed me by whipping into my room at top speed. "How. Did. I. Get. Here?" I asked slowly. I had looked forward to waking up on the beach, First sun would have woken me up and I would have been able to watch the sun rise.

"I carried you back home last night. Bella and Edward would have killed you if they knew you stayed out there all night, so if you don't plan on telling them then neither do I." He gave a small devilish smile but I didn't return it like I once would have.

"Don't next time." I whispered and closed my eyes again waiting for his footsteps to go away.

"You don't care anymore? Come on you really don't want to get grounded on your first week here." He said.

"Are you grounded?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, of course he was, he always was. "I guess I'm not scared of my parents anymore, they could ground me, disown me but what else?"

I hated when Emmett did this, he became all-big brotherly and tried to talk heart to heart. Every time he tried I would either scream or ignore him all together, I figured that just this once I would actually talk to him. After all in every book that I have read about depression it says to talk to someone and if I could trust any one not to care, or not to tell it was Emmett.

"You are telling me you honestly don't care if your parents disown you, come on Nessie." I flinched at the old nickname. "You would care."

"You try having Rosalie die in your arms and then have to stare at everything that reminded you of her every day of your life. You cant die because you can almost garontee Bella will go insane and end up dead which leaves Edward dead and then it is only a matter of time before everyone else ends up dead. Lets face it I am a chain reaction that will only end up in disaster." I whispered.

Emmett's smile disappeared finally. After one hundred years I have seen him frown in two occasions, when Rose yelled at him and at Jacob's reservation funeral. "If you don't know what to say to that I wouldn't mind if you left." I whispered. Emmett shook his head no.

"Renesmee, I know Jacob was your everything but have you considered trying to move on?" he asked. I looked down. That was what I was trying to do now. Apparently nothing has been changed. "Come on." He said. "I may have played a little prank on Jasper."

He led me out and then into Jasper and Alice's bathroom. Despite everything I couldn't wait to see Jaspers face. This was just too funny.

"What. The. Hell?" Jasper nearly yelled as he walked into the room. His face was made of purely shock, priceless, picture perfect and I couldn't stop myself from laughing just a little.

A million little green army men were set up every where, on the bed, on the floor with two big signs saying the Confederates and the Unions.

Emmett bounced out with a tiny fake gun and started knocking over all the little army men with his feet making atrocious booming noises. "Bring back memories?" he asked as he finally stopped.

Then Jasper got a smile on his face and ran down stairs.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme's voice boomed upstairs and Emmett's smile got wider when he looked at me. "What could happen right?" he asked.

_Okay so this was a little different but I might have a total flash back chapter soon of Jacob dieing in Renesmee's arms. Btu not until they go to school, which shall be in the next chapter anyways enjoy!_

_-Ally_


End file.
